Wedding-A McRoll in the REAL World Collaboration by Mari, Sammy, Ilna
by ilna
Summary: Welcome, guests! Steve and Catherine's wedding day is here! Parts 8 and 9 of the REAL World Wedding Marathon.
1. From This Day Forward

**Mari's Notes:** _Sammy and Ilna, I am honored and humbled being able to collaborate with writers who possess such talent and generosity. Every single day you make me a better writer. Since we've become la famiglia, every single day your friendship makes me a better person. I can't imagine my life without you. Being able to collaborate to give Steve and Catherine the Wedding of the Millennium brings me nothing but joy. Doing it with you multiplies that joy a thousand fold. Happy anniversary, and here's to many more years. Xo Mari_

 _REALMcRollers, I hope you have as much fun, happiness and joy sharing their lives as we have bringing REAL Steve and Catherine to you. Thank you for TWO YEARS of love and loyalty. REALMcRoll on! ALWAYS and FOREVER_

 **Sammy's Notes:** _Mari and Ilna, there are no words to describe just how amazing these last two years have been. It must be true what they say-that time flies when you're having fun-because even as I type that I can't believe we've spent close to two years now in this awesome universe we call the REAL World. I've loved every minute of it and look forward to many more years to come._

 _REAL Worlders-you guys are too amazing for words. Your enthusiasm and support fuel the fire that keeps the REAL World going and I am constantly inspired by your reviews, suggestions and emails. You guys are THE BEST!_

 **Ilna's Notes:** _Mari and Sammy – I am positively giddy at the mere thought of posting a collaboration with the two of you. Two of the best writers, two of my closest friends, and two of the most important people in my life. The REAL World has been more than a writing project but a true labor of love, and I cannot imagine doing it with anyone else. This story, in particular, feels like a culmination as well as a beginning, and I, for one, cannot wait to see where else we go._

 _Readers and REAL McRollers – You are the best. We say it amongst ourselves all the time, and it's absolutely true. Your kind words, insightful comments, wonderful suggestions, and unflagging support means the world, and we hope you enjoy reading this culmination/beginning as much as we TRULY enjoyed writing it._

 **Note:** _The Wedding of the Millennium is so EPIC that it cannot be contained in one, two, or even three stories! We tried, trust us we tried, but in the end we decided that it wasn't fair to our loyal readers to cut any of the things we have planned for the wedding and reception._

 _The McGarrett/Rollins REAL World wedding, therefore, will take place over the next four days. Day one and day two will include the lead up and ceremony itself. Day three and day four will cover the reception and the wedding night._

 _There is just too much going on, and we don't want to have to cut a single scene!_

 _Our gift to you, our wonderful, loyal readers is four days of Steve and Catherine's wedding! Tomorrow we'll be posting pictures of all the wedding dresses, shoes, jewelry etc... so many of you have been asking to see._

 _Thank you again for your INCREDIBLE support!_

 _ **So without further ado … here we go!**_

* * *

 _ **Wedding (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)**_

 _ **Chapter 1: From This Day Forward**_

Steve blinked awake the morning of April 30, sunlight streaming in from the windows of the bedroom he shared with Catherine.

Catherine.

The woman he was going to marry that day.

The woman he had loved for nearly two decades.

The woman who had supported him through battles both external and internal.

The woman who was lying next to him now.

Strands of her silky brown hair had fallen across her cheek in her sleep, and he reached a hand out to brush them back. It didn't surprise him when the gesture, gentle as it was, woke her.

She slowly came awake, smiling when she registered him looking at her. "Morning," she said quietly as his hand dropped to the bed, covering hers.

"Good morning," he replied, his voice still rough from sleep.

"So … did it feel special?"

"What?" he asked.

"Waking up with me on the day we're getting married."

His eyes held hers. "Waking up with you any day is special, Cath. Like you said, we've spent too many nights apart."

She smiled softly, touched.

His own smile grew as he shifted closer. "But ask me again tomorrow," he whispered before kissing her.

He trailed his fingers over her shoulder and down the bare skin of her arm, but before the kiss grew too heated, they parted, and he covered her hand with his again.

They lay quietly for a moment before she quirked a smile and asked, "Going for a swim?"

He let out a light chuckle. "I think I can skip today."

She smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his hand. Inhaling a deep breath, he rubbed her engagement ring with his thumb.

"Big day," she said.

"The biggest."

She looked up at him. "You nervous?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Not at all," he said honestly. "I am so ready to be married."

"Me, too," she replied, her smile radiant in response.

He leaned down and kissed her briefly but with feeling. "Come down to the beach with me?" he asked. "I've got something I want to give you."

"Why down there?" she asked in confusion.

"Just … please?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Do I need to get dressed for this?"

He ran a hand over her shoulder, plucking at the strap of her thin tank top. "No, you're perfect."

She smiled, and he kissed her once more before they rose. Cammie came over to greet them both, and Catherine pulled on a light robe after giving the dog a good morning kiss on the top of her head.

Steve donned a t-shirt and took a small item from his nightstand drawer before they headed downstairs and out onto the back deck. Cammie trotted out to the yard, and Catherine turned to Steve expectantly.

He took her hand, leading her down the steps and all the way to the sand before facing her.

"We're obviously not following every tradition … " he said with a twinkle in his eye, gesturing to the fact that they were currently together, "and I'm not exactly up to speed on all of those traditions anyway, but I believe a gift on the wedding day is customary."

She nodded, smiling. "Danny has yours. With instructions to give it to you once you're dressed."

"It was important to me to give you this here," he said, handing her a small velvet bag. "I was gonna actually do it yesterday, but then we decided to stay together last night, so … " He nodded to the bag. "Go on."

She tugged gently on the drawstring of the bag and pulled out a simple silver chain. Dangling from it was a circular pendant.

Catherine cradled the pendant in her palm and looked at it closely. "Is that … "

"Sand," he confirmed. "From right here where we're standing. Where you said you'd marry me. And where … "

"Where we said 'I love you' the first time," she finished, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "And I thought this way our beach … this spot … it could be a part of our wedding ceremony."

"Steve, that's … " her voice caught, and she held the pendant tightly in her hand, closing her eyes briefly. She opened them and looked at him. "That's beautiful." She held the necklace out to him. "Here, will you … "

He took it, swallowing thickly, and she turned, lifting her hair once he had placed the necklace around her neck so it was out of the way when he fastened it. Her fingers went to the pendant once it was secure, and she turned back to him.

"Thank you," she said, her voice quiet and earnest.

His fingers joined hers on the pendant, touching it delicately. "Catherine, you … you made this place … the house and the beach … you made it a home again."

She clasped his hand where it rested against her and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. " _We_ made it a home, Steve. And I love that a little part of it will be there as we start this next chapter."

He released her hand to settle both of his on her waist and pulled her even closer. "I want you to know … " he continued quietly, "the words we say today … they've been in my heart for a long time."

She blinked at the tears in her eyes. "Mine, too."

His hands drifted to hers, and he entwined their fingers, holding her gaze steadily.

"Catherine … " he began, searching for words. "Since we're not … you know, saying anything later during the ceremony, I just want to tell you … how grateful and honored I am … to be the man you want to marry. The man you want spend your life with."

Tears escaped her eyes as she inhaled a shaky breath.

"You're it for me, Cath," he said, his voice gruff with emotion, and tears threatened to fall from his own eyes. "You always have been." He swallowed hard and tightened his fingers around hers. "The one person I knew was always in my corner. My partner in everything." He took a deep breath and gave her a soft smile. "I love you. Today and … and always."

"Steve … " she said, releasing his name with a whoosh of breath. Her hand went to his cheek, and she pulled him close for a tender kiss.

"Gram told me once that I always knew my own mind … and heart." She looked into his eyes, still cradling his cheek. "I followed my heart. It led me to you. We made our own path, and I am grateful and honored to walk it with you," she said, purposely echoing his words. "You've been my strength when I needed strength. My comfort when I needed comfort." She smiled through her tears. "It's hard to think of time when I didn't love you. And I know there never will be. From this day forward."

She released his hand so she could cup both his cheeks as they kissed again. It began long and slow, but grew more passionate. Twining her arms around his neck, she pressed closer, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

When they finally pulled apart, both breathless, he nodded toward the house. "So what do you think … ?" His hand skimmed over her back in a gentle caress. "Last time as a single woman?"

Though his words were playful, his expression was full of love and devotion.

She smiled softly and gave a slight shake of her head. "I haven't been single in a long time."

Emotion caught in his throat, and he nodded once in complete understanding and agreement.

"How about last time before it's official, then?" he amended, his voice low.

Her smile grew, and her heart swelled with love. "You're on, sailor."

* * *

Steve and Catherine arrived at the chapel shortly before 10:00. Gus was outside, sweeping a few fallen leaves from the sidewalk. He looked surprised to see them arrive together, hand-in-hand, bright eyed and radiant.

"Commander. Lieutenant." He straightened his vest, holding the broom in one hand.

"Good morning, Gus," Catherine said, smiling warmly. "Beautiful day to get married, huh?"

He sighed with a knowing smile. "I shouldn't be surprised, should I? While there are many traditional elements in your wedding, you are still one of the more untraditional couples I've known."

"It has been pointed out we do things our way," Steve agreed.

"All the better," Gus said. "It's wonderful to see a couple so … "

Steve quirked a warning eyebrow.

"Confident," Gus pronounced, wisely changing his word choice, and Steve smiled at him, nodding approvingly.

Catherine chuckled, rubbing Steve's arm in amusement.

"Boris ran to the reception area to do a final check on the set-up there," Gus told them. "Both your dressing rooms are open. Your dress and tux are inside." He motioned to the lower level of the chapel. "You're welcome to head there now."

"Thank you, Gus," Steve said before turning to face Catherine.

The young assistant wedding coordinator, having learned much from his boss and mentor, turned back to his sweeping to give them a moment of privacy.

Steve stepped closer to Catherine, taking her other hand in his and folding their fingers together.

"See you soon," she said quietly.

He nodded. "I'll be waiting for you."

She smiled. "I won't keep you any longer than I have to."

"Deal." He leaned down and kissed her. Inhaling deeply when they parted, he said, "Next time we see each other … "

Her smile was broad. "Yeah."

They kissed once more, and with a final meaningful look, he stepped back to allow her to go into the building first. He waited a moment before thanking Gus again and entering himself.

Catherine stepped into the spacious bride's room and looked around. Flowers decorated the room, but not overwhelmingly so, and she smiled, thinking this had Grace written all over it. She peeked into the small anteroom and saw her wedding dress hanging neatly. Moving closer, she reached out and ran a hand over the soft chiffon. With a smile, she closed her eyes and let her hand drift up to the pendant around her neck.

 _Marry me?_ The words echoed in her head, as clearly as when Steve had uttered them four months ago.

The road to this point had been long, but it had been the right one for them. She was as sure of that as she had ever been. And it was far from over. She thought about what he'd said just a few nights ago when they'd come home from dinner with her parents, Carrie and John, and the Staglers.

It felt like a culmination, as well as a beginning.

Steve wasn't a man of many words, but when he needed to, he found exactly the right ones.

 _I love you. Today … and always._

"Always," she whispered, opening her eyes. She hadn't been nervous to begin with, but a new calmness settled over her. This was so right it was impossible to feel otherwise.

With a serene smile, she set the small bag she had over her shoulder down and started to change from her jeans and shirt into the soft robe she would wear until it was time to put on her dress.

On the other side of the chapel, Steve stood in his own dressing room. He chuckled when he saw his preferred energy bars in a basket on the table.

"Gracie," he said aloud, certain she was behind it. His suspicion was confirmed when he stepped closer and saw the 'For the Groom' tag on the basket in her neat handwriting.

There was a small room attached to the shared space, and he saw his tux hanging inside. He exhaled slowly, Catherine's voice in his head.

 _Yes, of course I will marry you._

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about marriage over the long years of their relationship. He'd also be lying if he'd said he was always certain they'd get to this day. Up until a few years ago, he hadn't been. And he knew that was on him. Despite what she'd said the night before, he was completely convinced it was because of her they'd gotten here.

 _We got here together, Steve. Always together._

The years of loving her, while not calling it love, filled his mind. He couldn't imagine ever wanting this experience, this day, this _life_ with anyone else.

He wasn't nervous. He had nothing to be nervous about.

What they'd had was good. What they _would_ have was going to be even better.

With a smile of certainty, he lifted his hands to start on the buttons of his shirt. In doing so, he brushed against the bare ring finger on his left hand, and his smile grew.

He hadn't been single for a long time either, and that finger wouldn't be bare much longer.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Catherine had just fastened her robe and entered the main area of the dressing room when Carrie's squeal of, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" preceded her best friend's entrance. "It's todaaaaay!"

Catherine grinned at Carrie's greeting and held out her arms. "Do I hear a US Navy Lieutenant squealing?"

"Do you see a uniform today?" Carrie teased right back.

"Are you gonna need smelling salts?" Catherine chuckled as they hugged.

"Hell no, I'm not missing a second of this. God knows I've waited long enough to see it." Carrie pulled back and soaked in the joyous image of her best friend preparing to get married. She blinked. "Hey, I've never seen that necklace before. Is it new?"

Catherine's hand went immediately to the small pendant, and she smiled. "It's my wedding present from Steve."

"Is that … sand?"

"Yes." Catherine beamed. "From the exact spot on the beach where first told me he loved me and where he asked me to marry him."

Carrie's breath caught in her throat. "Wow. That's … McGarrett can sure do the whole romance thing right when he sets his mind to it."

"He certainly can," Catherine agreed just as Grace entered the room with a huge smile. "Grace Williams, you are amazing. These flowers, which I'm sure are your doing, are absolutely gorgeous. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Grace bubble with a smile. "Boris helped me make sure they were here waiting when you arrived."

"I think Boris wants to hire you." Carrie winked as Kono and Mary entered the room.

"The big day is finally here," Kono said in a sing-song voice as she dropped her tote bag on the table in the center of the room.

"I was so excited I could hardly sleep," Mary admitted. "Adrenaline is gonna get me through the end of the reception but after that I'm probably gonna sleep until Monday."

"Whereas Cath probably slept like a baby," Carrie teased knowingly.

Catherine chuckled, acknowledging the point. She looked at Mary. "Where's Joan?"

"She's so excited at the prospect of finally getting to wear her dress," Mary grinned. "I figured it might be better to let her burn off a little energy before she gets here so Aaron is gonna take her for a morning swim at the hotel then help her get ready before they get here."

"Are you sure he can handle it?" Carrie asked. "My dad once had to dress me for my grandparents' 50th wedding anniversary party and I wound up in black tights with a floral dress. Looked ridiculous so of course they whip out those photos whenever they get the chance."

The ladies all laughed.

"No tights," Mary said with a grin, "so I think he'll be okay."

Catherine smiled. "He's great with her."

Mary blushed. "We're both very lucky to have him."

"He's lucky to have both of _you_ ," Catherine said pointedly.

Mary's eyes welled with tears. "Oh geez, here we go. I haven't even been here five minutes and I'm crying already. I hope everyone brought waterproof mascara."

"And a case of tissues," Carrie joked. "C'mere, group hug."

Catherine beamed as the women she loved so much and had asked to stand up with her on this very important day wrapped her and each other in a tight embrace. "Thanks, everyone, for all your help over the last few months. I know this day is gonna be perfect."

A light tap on the door was followed by, "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"Absolutely not, Jess." Catherine smiled as the women all swiped at their cheeks. "Let's get started."

* * *

"Lieutenant Rollins," Boris greeted her with a smile as Catherine opened the door in response to his soft knock.

"Boris, come in." Catherine moved aside so he could step into the room. "And please … it's Catherine."

"I find that many brides prefer an air of formality on the actual day," Boris explained as he nodded hello to the other women in the room.

"Well, unless you want me calling you Mr. O'Malley all day … "

"No need for that," Boris smirked. "Catherine it is. I just wanted to check in and make sure you have everything you need."

"I think we're good." Catherine looked at the other women who all nodded in the affirmative.

"Excellent," Boris nodded approvingly. "Everything is in place and on schedule but I wanted to remind you that the staff and I are here to handle anything that comes up."

"I appreciate that." Catherine smiled. "As long as Steve is waiting for me at the end of the aisle that's all I need."

Boris smiled. "I'm sure he will be."

"He may be there already," Carrie snorted.

"My staff strives to be omnipresent but unobtrusive so if you need something, just ask the first person you see with a resort nametag and it will be taken care of immediately."

"Thank you, Boris. We're grateful for everything you've done for us these last few months."

"It's been my absolute pleasure. Truly. I'm just going to check in with the groom very quickly then head down to the reception area to supervise the assembly of the cookie table and the Venetian table."

Catherine's face brightened. "Is Nonna here?"

"The shuttle driver from the hotel called to let me know she was on her way. The cookies and sweets were delivered an hour ago."

"You have to try some of Nonna's desserts," Grace bubbled excitedly. "They're delicious."

"That's an understatement," Mary said.

"I have to log extra miles running for weeks after she visits the island," Kono said. "Not that that stops me from indulging."

Carrie grinned. "Luckily these dresses aren't too tight because I have heard about Nonna's legendary sweets for a while now and I plan on tasting everything."

"You have to make sure you try them all," Catherine said emphatically.

Boris held up a hand. "I appreciate your kind offer but when it comes to the reception my job is to–"

Catherine waved her hand and chuckled. "Save it. This is Nonna we're talking about. You're probably gonna have a cookie in your mouth five minutes after she arrives."

"We'll see," Boris said, cocking his eyebrow. "In the meantime, if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask."

"I will. Thanks." Catherine smiled as she walked Boris to the door and closed it softly behind him. "Poor guy," she chuckled. "He actually thinks he'll be able to say no to Nonna."

* * *

"Commander McGarrett," Boris said as he entered the groom's room.

"Please, Boris, we've talked about this. It's Steve."

Boris grinned. "The two of you are really perfectly matched, you know that?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Steve beamed, unsure of what had spurred those words from their dapper wedding planner but more than happy to affirm their accuracy.

"As I told your lovely bride a few minutes ago everything is on schedule and proceeding according to plan. If you need anything, anything at all, simply find the nearest member of my staff and ask and it will be taken care of immediately. If you need to see me for any reason simply ask any staff member and they'll alert me right away."

"I have all the confidence in the world in you, Boris. This thing is gonna go off without a hitch."

"That's the plan, Com … Steve."

"As long as I see Catherine coming down the aisle towards me and this day ends with us married that's all I need."

Boris smiled. "Very soon. But if you need anything at all before that moment, just let me know."

"Oh, there was one thing," Steve said. "Nonna texted Danny," Steve indicated his partner who was sitting in one of the several chairs scattered around the room, "and said she was coming over to set up the dessert tables. Is there gonna be someone available to help with that?"

"I'm on my way down there right now and I have three kitchen staff assigned to stay with her and provide whatever help she needs until the project is completed."

"Thanks, Boris." Steve smiled happily. "I should have known you'd be on top of things."

"If there are any extras and you're looking for somewhere to put them … " Danny said leadingly.

"I'll see what I can do," Boris smirked.

* * *

"Catherine, honey?" Elizabeth's voice drifted in as she opened the door with a little knock.

"Mom," Catherine said, coming over to greet her. "Oh, you look beautiful." She held her mother's hands out so she could look at the sophisticated dark blue knee-length dress.

"I can't believe this day is finally here," Elizabeth said, hugging Catherine as Grandma Ang made her way inside.

"Gram," Catherine beamed.

"There's my girl," Ang said, reaching for her granddaughter. "Absolutely beautiful and you're not even in your dress yet."

"Me? Look at you." She indicated Ang's light blue dress with a floral lace pattern on the top.

"Your father's outside," Elizabeth said. "Can he come in?"

"Of course," Catherine said immediately, going to the door herself. "Dad." She smiled at him as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Sweetheart," Joseph said and hugged her tightly. "What can we do?"

Catherine smiled, unsurprised by the question, and shook her head. "Just enjoy the day."

"Watching my little butterfly marry the man she loves?" he asked and smiled. "That's a guarantee." He looked around and smiled. "How are we this fine morning, ladies?"

"About to burst from excitement, Papa Rollins," Carrie said as she joined them and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Mary, Grace, and Kono voiced their agreement from where they were sitting while Jess curled Kono's hair.

"Oh, honey," Elizabeth said, looking the small table where Catherine had laid out the earrings from Grandma Ang, the cameo that had belonged to her grandmother Kathleen, and la buste from Nonna with the blue miraculous medal sewn in. She picked up a familiar silver bracelet. "This is Aunt Louise's, isn't it?"

Catherine smiled, joining her by the table. "Yes. A little something of hers with me, along with my other 'somethings,' " she said, motioning to the treasured items.

Joseph put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "She would love that," he said, a bittersweet note in his voice.

"Yes, she would," Ang agreed.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can make myself useful," Joseph said.

"Dad … " Catherine began to protest but just shook her head, sharing a knowing smile with her mother. "Okay."

"You'll make sure everything's ready for later?" Elizabeth asked him.

He nodded, and Catherine looked between the them suspiciously. "What do you two have planned?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said with a smile before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "And I'll see _you_ back here for our little trip down the aisle."

With a wave to the rest of the room, he slipped back out and closed the door behind him. Catherine looked at her mother who held up her hands innocently and mimed zipping her lip.

Catherine laughed and shook her head. "Well, whatever it is, I trust you guys." Her expression softened. "You've never steered me wrong."

Elizabeth tilted her head, touched, and pull her into a hug. "Oh, sweetheart, we've never steered you anywhere. You've always navigated your own ship." She pulled back to look her in the eyes. "And watching you on your chosen course? That's been the greatest joy of my life."

Catherine blinked back tears and hugged her again.

Carrie sniffed. "Good thing I brought that case of tissue," she said, handing one to Catherine and Elizabeth, then using one herself.

"You said it," Mary agreed, dabbing her own eyes.

"That's so sweet, Aunt Elizabeth," Grace said, coming over to them.

Elizabeth wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "And absolutely true."

* * *

"Oh my heavens, there are so many handsome men here," Nonna smiled as she entered the groom's room. John and Chin had arrived a few minutes earlier with Cody, Dylan, and Jacob and were checking over the pieces of their tuxes to make sure everything was ready. "I brought you all a little something to munch on until you get a chance to eat at the reception."

She indicated the two smiling staff members trailing behind her carrying large trays. One was filled with assorted sandwiches and french fries while the other was loaded down with cookies, pastries and other sweet treats.

"The cookies I understand … but where did the sandwiches and fries come from?" Danny asked as he eyed the plates hungrily.

One of the staffers smiled. "Your grandmother can be very persuasive."

"Victor in the kitchen is a very nice boy. Visits his own nonna on the big island every weekend. I told him I was worried that you might not have eaten since this morning and he helped me throw together a little something to tide you over."

"A _little_ something?" Danny snorted.

"Just eat it." Nonna grinned at her grandson. "The last thing we need is you passing out from hunger and ruining the ceremony."

"Nothing is gonna ruin this ceremony," Danny chuckled. "They'd just prop me up and _Weekend at Bernie's_ me until it was all over. But point taken." He picked up a sandwich and began to eat.

"Boys, I saw your mother on the way up here and she said that she didn't have time to feed you lunch before you left the house so I promised her you'd eat a sandwich before you get into the cookies," Nonna told the Allens with a knowing look at Jacob who grinned back. "And not too many ok? We don't want anyone getting sick on the way down the aisle. Besides, there's plenty for later."

"We've never seen anything like it," one of the staffers said with awe in his voice. "Those dessert tables are amazing."

Danny smiled proudly. "That's my Nonna."

"I had lots of help from Kaitlyn and Aaron and Mary. Even Sal and Angela pitched in. And Elizabeth and Joseph and Ang helped with the icing and decorating. It was a true group effort."

"So now we should mangia, right Nonna?" Jacob asked proudly.

"Very good, bambino." Nonna smiled at him. "We'll have you speaking Italian in no time."

"I took pictures of the dessert tables to send to my mom," the young staffer confided. "She's not gonna believe how awesome they are."

Nonna smiled. "You're very sweet. Now eat up All of you."

As the men and boys began to eat Nonna pulled Steve aside.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Everything is perfect, nipote. I wanted just a minute to tell you how very happy I am for you and how thrilled I am to be able to share this day with you and Catherine."

"We're thrilled you're here, Nonna. We wouldn't have wanted to do it without you. And we're so grateful for all the work you did on the cookies and desserts but you didn't have to … "

"Nonsense." Nonna waved him off. "I'm Italian. It's how we show our joy."

"Well, we appreciate it more than we can ever say."

"I know you do. You're very sweet." She squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm an old woman, nipote. I've seen many marriages and more than a few divorces in my life. But I can count on one hand the number of people I've ever seen as in love as you and Catherine."

"Thank you," Steve said softly.

"You're perfect for each other. You both have your priorities straight and understand what's really important. You are true soulmates. I've known it from the minute I met you both. Today is a day to celebrate your love with all your family and friends."

"That's exactly what I intend to do," Steve assured her.

"You deserve this, Steven. To love and be loved by this amazing woman. Don't doubt that for a minute."

Steve's voice was thick with emotion. "I won't."

Nonna patted his cheek and winked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I can't wait to show all my friends at home pictures of my gorgeous grandchildren and their perfect wedding. Sonya said she might even put one in the senior center monthly newsletter."

"We'd be honored," Steve chuckled.

"I'm going to stop in and see Catherine for a minute then find someplace to rest so I have energy for the reception. I hope you'll save me a dance for later."

"You're on," Steve promised. "I can't wait."

* * *

"What do you say, pumpkin?" the women heard Aaron's voice from the other side of the door.

"We he'aw!" Joan's exclamation followed.

Grace bounced over and opened the door to see Aaron holding Joan in an explosion of purple tulle.

"Gwace!" Joan cried, then saw Mary inside. "Mama!" She squirmed to be let down and ran instantly to her mother when Aaron set her on the ground.

"Peanut, look at you!" Mary cried happily.

"Soooo much tulle," Carrie laughed from between Mary and Kono on the sofa.

"Show them how you dance, pumpkin," Aaron said.

After hugging Mary's legs, Joan backed up and jumped in place, fluttering her legs and swishing her tulle skirt with her hands.

"I dance like budderply, Mama!" Joan exclaimed.

"You do!" Grace bubbled.

"Is that the cutest flower girl in the world I hear?" Catherine asked, coming out of the small bathroom.

"Ann Caf!" Joan cried excitedly. She pointed, her forehead creasing. "Where you pwetty dwess?"

"It's hanging up," Catherine said. "I'll put it on in a little bit. But look at you, sweetie." She scooped Joan up and nuzzled her cheek, causing the little girl to squeal happily. "So beautiful!" Catherine smiled at Aaron, still in the doorway. "Hi, Aaron."

"Hi," he said. "Is it okay if I … " He motioned awkwardly, not sure if he was allowed to come in.

"Of course," Catherine said with a smile.

Aaron stepped further inside, about to close the door when he heard, "Wait, wait," from outside.

Kaitlyn and Casey appeared, followed by Jenna.

"Oh, you're here," Catherine enthused. "You all look beautiful!"

"Thanks!" Kaitlyn said, beaming. She smoothed over the purple skirt of her dress.

"Come here, honey," Grandma Ang said. "Let me get a good look at you."

Kaitlyn happily bounded over to where Elizabeth and Ang were sitting.

Kono stood up and gave Casey a sidearm hug. "Ooh, I like the braids," she said, pointing to the small braids artfully woven into her short hair starting at her forehead.

"Jess did a great job, didn't she?" Jenna said, smiling warmly at her son's girlfriend.

Casey smiled and touched her hair self-consciously.

"Actually, Jess," Kono said. "Do you think you could do something like that with my hair?"

"Totally," Jess said. "It'll look great. And I can re-curl the ends if I need to afterwards."

Kono smiled. "Perfect."

Casey grinned, moving with Kono back to the area they had set up for Jess to work her magic.

Catherine hugged Jenna. "Thank you so much for being here."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Jenna assured her. "We're so grateful to be a part of this wonderful day."

"I like you pwetty dwess, Kaitwyn," Joan told Kaitlyn.

"Thank you, Joan," Kaitlyn said happily, fluffing her skirt. She grinned when Joan copied her. "I like yours, too."

"Speaking of pretty dresses," Carrie said. "I'm gonna get mine on and go check on the groom."

"I think we should head out as well and check to make sure Joseph has everything squared away," Elizabeth said as she stood up and helped Grandma Ang to her feet.

"Me too," Jenna said. "I need to go check on the boys."

"I'd be honored to escort you ladies," Aaron grinned.

"That's very sweet," Elizabeth smiled. "I think we'll take you up on that."

* * *

As Carrie opened the door to leave she found Nonna, hand poised to knock.

"You look beautiful, amare," Nonna gushed. "A vision in purple."

"Thank you," Carrie smiled genuinely as she took Nonna's arm and ushered her into the room. "I'm on my way out to talk to Steve but I'm sure Catherine is going to be thrilled to see you."

As if on cue Catherine spotted the two women across the room. "Nonna, I was hoping to see you before the ceremony. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, bella. But no one will be looking at me today. They'll all be focused on you and your beautiful bridesmaids. Speaking of which, bambina, your father and your Uncle Steve are going to be beside themselves at how grown up you look."

"Thanks," Grace giggled as she hugged her great-grandmother.

There was a light tapping on the door, and Nonna clapped her hands. "That's my new friends Kevin and Tiko."

Kono opened the door to find two staffers carrying trays of sandwiches and sweets identical to the ones they'd delivered to the groom's room ten minutes earlier.

Nonna grinned. "Victor in the kitchen, who is adorable by the way, helped me put together a little something for you for lunch since I'm sure you didn't take time to eat."

"Nonna, you didn't need to go to all this trouble," Catherine insisted even as her eyes were drawn to the delicious looking cookies.

"It was no trouble. I was happy to do it. And I don't want to hear a word about calories because every one of you has a gorgeous figure."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Kono said as she grabbed a sandwich.

"Me either," Mary smiled as she took one for herself and handed another to Grace.

"Bella, can I … " Nonna tilted her head to the side indicating she wanted to step away from the others.

"Of course," Catherine said as she led Nonna to two upholstered chairs in the corner of the room. They sat facing each other and Nonna reached out and took her hand.

"I just came from seeing Steven," the older woman began. "Cool as cucumbers the two of you are. Not an ounce of nerves between you."

Catherine smiled softly.

"I told Steven and now I want to tell you. There have only been a few times in my life I've seen two people so well matched. Finding your true soulmate is a rare and beautiful thing. It pleases me to no end that the two of you both understand that what you have is special, and that you treasure it, and nurture it, and make it priority."

"Always," Catherine said sincerely.

"Steven was a broken soul for many years but you didn't let that scare you away. You always saw the man underneath the hurt and pain. And in doing so you transformed his life."

Catherine's eyes welled. "He transformed mine as well."

"And now the two of you," Nonna smiled, "as a couple, sharing your love with those around you and modeling hard work and respect for everyone in your lives, but especially the young people ... you're transforming the next generation."

Two tears rolled down Catherine's cheeks. "Thank you," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"No, bella, thank _you_. For letting me be part of this day, for introducing me to your amazing family, for loving my grandson Steven, and for everything you do on a daily basis for Daniel and Grace."

"It's my pleasure," Catherine said with a watery smile.

"Hey, Auntie Cath," Grace said from across the room. "We're gonna run out real quick and scuff the bottoms of our shoes on the sidewalk so no one slips going down the aisle. We'll be right back, okay?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Catherine smiled. "I did mine at home right after I got them."

"Of course you did," Mary teased.

"Today, you let everyone around you worry about the details," Nonna said as the other women made their way out of the room. "You just relax and enjoy every minute."

"I will. I promise."

"That's a good girl, bella. Now you finish up what you need to do, and eat something, and next time I see you you'll be walking down the aisle."

Catherine beamed. "I can't wait."

* * *

Carrie walked up to Steve in the hallway outside the groom's room and nudged him playfully. "Always said you cleaned up well, McGarrett."

He grinned. "Back at ya, Stagler."

"You know … " She looked at him with a more serious expression. "You've always made her happy. I love you for that." She placed her hand on his forearm.

Steve placed his own hand over hers. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"I love you as _my_ friend, too," her grin returned, "or I wouldn't still be busting your chops twenty years later, but you've always been perfect together." She shook her head. "Jeez, is it really _twenty_ years?"

He nodded, inhaling. "A lot of history."

"We've all seen a lot of good and bad," she agreed, "but with you two, I saw so much good. Still do." She leaned up to kiss his cheek and wrap him in a hug. "I gotta get back."

"Does Catherine need anything?" He nodded towards the dressing room.

She winked. "Just you. Forever."

"That's exactly what she's got." Steve's smile lit his eyes.

"Good. 'Cause you both deserve it." She turned to go back to Catherine.

"Carrie?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

"Thanks."

She winked and walked away with a smile that matched his.

* * *

"Knock knock."

Catherine smiled at the familiar voice coming from the other side of the bride's room door.

"Come in," she called.

"You decent?" Danny joked as he poked his head into the room.

"Of course I am," Catherine chuckled. "Get in here."

"What are you doing alone?" he asked.

"Nonna just left," she said. "And everyone else is taking care of last minute details." She shrugged. "I don't mind. It's nice to have a minute alone. There won't be many of those today."

"Oh, do you want me to …" He motioned that he could leave.

"No, no," she assured him, waving a hand. "Please. Come in."

He stepped further in. "Wow … this room is big. And kind of fancy," he said as he looked around at the well appointed surroundings.

Catherine couldn't help but grin. "This is a first-class resort, Danny. I doubt they have Steve and the groomsmen dressing in a closet."

"Oh no … I didn't mean that … " Danny shook his head vigorously. "It's a nice room. Very nice, in fact. Just … there are as many groomsmen as bridesmaids at most weddings and yet the groom's room is half the size," he observed.

Catherine smiled in amusement as he continued.

"Kinda like how in most fancy places women's bathrooms are way more … luxurious … than men's. All the mirrors … and couches … seriously, what do you need couches in a bathroom for?"

Catherine smiled. "This is really what you wanna talk about right now?"

"No, I guess not," Danny grinned sheepishly. "It's just one of those things I wonder about."

He stopped to examine a vase of purple and white flowers, and his look softened.

"The flowers Grace arranged are beautiful," Catherine said with an affectionate smile.

"They are indeed," Danny nodded. "Steve had a basket of energy bars waiting in his room."

She grinned at that. "I know I've said this before but it bears repeating, you have an amazing daughter."

"Thanks." Danny nodded appreciatively. "About that … I just wanted to say thank you again for letting Grace be such a big part of the wedding planning. I can't tell you how much it has meant to her … "

Catherine cut him off with a soft yet insistent smile. "You don't need to thank me, Danny. Grace has been great. We couldn't have done it without her."

"Still … a lot of people would have just given lip service to letting a teenager be involved, but not you … of course, I don't know why I'm surprised. I knew from the moment I met you you're not like most people."

Catherine smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Danny."

"Still … you've given my daughter a feeling of being a part of something big, not to mention memories she'll treasure for the rest of her life, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"I should be thanking you."

"You know what's really amazing though?" Danny leaned against a table and faced Catherine.

Catherine mirrored his stance. "What?"

"I can easily picture a day years in the future … _many, many_ years in the future … " he smiled wryly, "where Grace will ask you to return the favor and help plan her wedding."

"I would be thrilled and honored," Catherine said tearily.

"I know this is the moment where I'm supposed to say something about you taking care of Steve and making him happy but that all seems unnecessary because you've been doing that since the day you met him. And there's absolutely no doubt in my mind you'll keep doing it."

"I will," Catherine said, nodding. "Nothing is more important to me than our relationship and Steve's happiness."

"I know that. Just like I know he feels the same way about you. I kid sometimes about him being the luckiest man on the face of the planet but the thing is … I'm not really kidding. I absolutely believe that."

Catherine stepped towards him and placed her hand softly on his forearm. "That's very sweet. As long as you understand that that luck goes both ways."

"I do," Danny smirked. "But if you ever tell him I said that I'll deny it."

She smiled. "Understood."

"Now I'm gonna leave you to get dressed so you can knock my partner's socks off," he said, lightening the mood.

"Just socks?" Catherine teased saucily.

Danny dropped his chin to his chest. "You couldn't let it go for even one day, could you?"

"Did you really expect me to?"

"No," Danny admitted with a smile as he headed for the door. He had his hand on the knob when Catherine spoke again.

"I appreciate you being such a good friend to Steve, Danny, but thanks for being such a good friend to me, too."

Danny beamed as he crossed back to where she was standing and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"That is one of the easiest and most enjoyable things I've ever done in my lifetime."

* * *

When Carrie returned from talking to Steve, Catherine decided it was time to start getting ready.

"You two," Carrie handed Catherine her earrings, "are the least nervous bride and groom I've ever seen."

"Nonna said the same thing." Catherine tilted her head. "Why would we be nervous?"

"Of course you'd say that."

Catherine grinned at her best friend. "What did you talk to Steve about?"

"I told him I'd kick his six if he didn't pass muster."

She laughed. "You did not."

"Okay, you got me. I told him you're my best friend but I love him, too. And I'm here for you. Both of you. Anytime."

Catherine sniffed. "Damn, I'm tearing up again." She hugged Carrie, and the two women chuckled, breaking the hug when the door opened and Grace peeked in.

"Do you need a minute?" she asked with a smile.

"I need another hug. C'mere." Catherine held out the arm that wasn't around Carrie's shoulders and shared one more group embrace with her best friend and niece.

"Mary and Kono are talking to Jenna for a minute but I rushed back because I almost forgot to give you this." Grace held out a vintage handkerchief. "This is your something borrowed."

Catherine took it gently. "Oh, Grace, it's beautiful."

"My grandma gave it to me when I was in England with Mom a few summers ago."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Catherine said, reaching for bag Nonna had given her. "I think I'll carry it in Nonna's buste."

Grace beamed, nodding. "Do you have the sixpence?"

"Absolutely." Catherine crossed to room to pick up one of her shoes. "Carrie glue-gunned it to the arch." The coin was firmly fastened to the under slope of the shoe, where it wouldn't touch the ground or be uncomfortable.

"Ohh, that's a great idea. This way it doesn't hurt your foot." She looked between Catherine and Carrie, who held out a fist to be bumped.

A few minutes later Kono and Mary entered the room, laughing, with Kaitlyn and Casey in tow.

"What's so funny?" Catherine asked.

"Jenna was telling us what it was like around their house this morning," said Kono. "I think 'circus' would be a pretty good description."

"I can imagine," Carrie chuckled.

"Jacob was even more amped up than usual," Casey sighed. "But Mom had a long talk with him about proper wedding behavior."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Catherine chuckled. "Oh hey," she said, "While you're all here … " she crossed the room and picked up a silver tray with six small, beautifully wrapped packages. "These are for you guys."

Everyone took a box except for Kaitlyn who simply stared at the lavender wrapping paper. When Catherine nudged the tray towards her she looked up with wide eyes, "Me too?"

Catherine beamed. "Yes, you too."

Kaitlyn took the last package and began to remove the wrapping paper carefully, almost reverently.

"Oh Auntie Cath, they're gorgeous," Grace said as she opened the small, hinged box and saw a pair of amethyst and diamond earrings in a j-hoop shape. "And they match our dresses perfectly."

"These are amazing," Mary said with a touch of wonder in her voice.

"Nice choice." Carrie nodded appreciatively. "I always say you have impeccable taste."

"You definitely hit it out of the park," Kono agreed.

"They really sparkle," Casey said as she held one up to her ear. "These are the prettiest earrings I've ever seen."

"I'll be very careful with them and make sure to give them right back after the wedding," Kaitlyn said seriously.

Catherine knelt in front of the young girl and took her hand. "You don't have to give them back, Kaitlyn. They're yours to keep."

"Really?"

"Yes. They're a little fancy for everyday but you can wear them on special occasions."

"Thank you," Kaitlyn gasped and threw her arms around Catherine's neck.

"Yes, thank you," the others chorused.

"You're all very welcome." Catherine stood back and rubbed her hands together. "Now let's finish getting dressed. Or start, in my case. I am _more_ than ready to be married."

* * *

When Danny came back into the groom's dressing room, Steve nodded at him.

"Okay, Danny's back, everybody in." He motioned for the others to join him in the middle of the room. "I want to say something to you guys."

John, Chin, Cody, Dylan, and Jacob circled around Steve. Danny joined them, chuckling. "Of course you'd call a huddle on your wedding day."

Steve tossed him a smile, then looked around the group more seriously. "I want to thank you for being here today. For supporting me and Catherine. It really means to a lot to have each of you here. Some of you I've known for … decades," he said with a glance at John, "and others for just over a year," he continued with a smile at the Allens. "But you're all important to me. And I'm really grateful that you're here … on the most important day of my life."

Danny glanced around. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say we wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Definitely," Chin agreed.

Cody nodded. "Yeah."

Jacob beamed, his fists clenched happily. "Yeah!"

"Thank you," Steve said again. He turned and grabbed a bag from the table. "These are for you." He handed out identical packages to each according to initials printed on the outside.

They opened them slowly, and Danny grinned as he slid a Swiss Army Outrider from a nylon pouch. "Of course."

Dylan's eyes widened as he took out a Swiss Army Evolution Junior. "Raaaaaaw," he whispered.

Jacob stared at the My First Victorinox model especially for younger children, a look of absolute awe on his face. He turned to Cody with a mixture of hope and uncertainty.

Cody glanced at Steve who said, "I asked your mom, she said it was okay. I think you're ready."

Jacob held the multitool in his both hands reverently. "I'm ready," he whispered. He brightened, reading, "JNA." He looked up. "Hey, that's me! Jacob Nicholas Allen!"

"That's you," Steve said, ruffling his hair. "My ring guy."

Jacob looked at him solemnly. "I promise I won't drop the real ring like I did yesterday."

Steve smiled. "I know you won't. You're gonna do great."

"It's got the date on it, too," Dylan said, turning his over and seeing 4/30/2016 on the other side.

"You just want to make sure we remember your anniversary every year," Danny teased.

Steve snorted. "Well, I know how you feel about anniversaries." He nodded to the boys. "Stow those in your pockets," he said. "We're getting closer to go-time, and we still need to do ties and cufflinks."

Thanking him for the knives, they began the complicated task of tying their bow ties. Danny, John, and Chin helped the younger Allens get theirs on.

Steve smiled as he straightened Cody's tie after the two had stood side-by side tying theirs in one of the full length mirrors in the room, Cody following Steve's verbal instructions.

"Looking good," he said to the teen. "Jess is gonna be impressed."

Cody smiled, glancing down. "Thought you said no one would be looking at us," he teased.

"Once Catherine appears, yeah, but before that . . ." he let his voice trail off with a wink.

Cody grinned, and Steve turned to the rest of the guys. "Cufflinks are there," he said, pointing to several boxes on one of the tables.

The others all grabbed their identical sterling silver cufflinks. As Danny and John did theirs, Chin helped Dylan put his on.

"You good?" Steve asked Cody who was watching Danny and John and trying to follow their movements.

"Yeah, I think I got it," he said, maneuvering a little awkwardly, but getting the cufflink in the hole.

Steve turned to Jacob. "Let's see those sleeves, buddy."

Jacob obediently held up his arms so Steve could put his cufflinks in. Once he was done, he picked up his own.

"Ahh, ahh, wait a second on that," Danny said, going over to his own bag.

"Danny, we are on a schedule here. I'm not gonna be late for my wedding."

"Would you calm down? We've got plenty of time," he said, returning with a small black box. "Cath's not even dressed yet. Now, this is important. It's from _your bride_."

Steve's forehead relaxed in comprehension, his expression softening at the word, and he set the cufflinks down so he could take the box. He opened it to reveal two stunning cufflinks hand-painted in black and inlaid with a silver compass rose.

Steve's breath caught. He reached to touch one of the compass points and pulled his hand back, wiping it across his mouth in amazement.

"Wow," he said softly, the word almost lost behind his hand.

"All I knew was that they were cufflinks and I was supposed to give them to you when you were dressed," Danny said, watching him. "She didn't tell me anything else. But judging by your reaction, there's a story there."

Steve paused before quietly saying, "Yeah. Yeah, there's a story there." He smiled softly, his eyes never leaving the cufflinks. "She's making sure I find my way. Just like always. My true north."

Danny smiled at his friend's obvious happiness at the gift from the person who knew him better than anyone.

"You want some help?" he asked, nodding to the cufflinks.

Steve flashed him a quick smile, but said, "I got it, thanks."

Danny held his hands up with an understanding smile and stepped back to let Steve have the moment alone.

Once he'd put them on, he straightened his cuffs. Cody, seeing him do it, copied his movements with his own sleeves, quickly followed by Dylan and Jacob. The other men shared a smile at their imitation of Steve, though the groom, engrossed in his thoughts, had missed the moment.

"Hey, you three," Danny said to the Allens. "Go over by Steve." He took out his phone, motioning that they should stand together for a picture.

Smiling, Steve put an arm around Cody and a hand on Dylan's shoulder. Jacob stood up as straight as he could in front of Steve, cheesing at the camera with a toothy grin.

Danny snapped a photo. "Perfect."

* * *

"Anybody home?" Deb's voice called out as she opened the door of the groom's room a crack.

"Come on in, Aunt Deb," Steve said immediately.

She smiled at the group now all in their full tuxes as she entered the room. "Oh, well, don't you all look smart."

"How'd you know?" Jacob asked curiously. "My progress report is at home on the 'fridgerator."

Chin chuckled. " 'Looking smart' means handsome, Jacob," he explained.

"Ohhhh," the boy said. He beamed. "We're handsome! Like Uncle Steve!"

"That's right," Deb said with a soft smile at her nephew.

Danny seemed to understand the look on her face and glanced quickly at John and Chin. "Hey, you know, why don't we go on up to the chapel real quick and make sure everything is copacetic."

Steve looked at him gratefully, and Danny gave him a nod of understanding as he followed the rest of the group out.

"That partner of yours can sure read a room," Deb said admiringly.

Steve smiled. "Yes, he can." His hands shifted to his hips. "What's up?"

"I have something I want to give you."

"You don't have to–"

"Hush now, it's your wedding day. Get used to people giving you things, it's gonna happen."

Steve chuckled with a resigned sigh. His expression softened as his fingers drifted of their own accord to one of the compass cufflinks now on his shirt.

Deb came closer and took an object wrapped in a handkerchief out of her purse. She gave it to Steve and nodded at it. "Go on."

He unfolded the cloth and raised an eyebrow, looking at the back of the simple pocket watch now lying in his palm.

"Not that I think you're going to be late," Deb said wryly, "and I know it's the bride who's supposed to carry something old, but … "

He turned it over and inhaled sharply to see his own initials on the faintly tarnished silver. His eyes went to Deb's. "Is this … "

"My father's, yes. Your grandfather's. Your dad had a lot of his things, and he wanted to make sure I had some as well. And now I want you to have this."

Steve closed his hand around it.

"Aunt Deb … " His voice trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I'm so happy I could be here to see this day," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "And I'm so sorry that they're not." She put her hands on his arms, smiling through her tears. "They'd be so proud of you. Of the man you've become. And oh, how they'd love Catherine."

Steve swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. He wrapped his arms around his aunt, handkerchief and watch still in one hand.

"Thank you," he said, his voice rough with emotion. "Thank you for being here. For the watch … for … for everything."

"You … are 100% welcome," she said, squeezing him tightly.

* * *

In the hall, Aaron and Mary scrambled after a giggling Joan who was running along with one shoe on and the other in her hand.

"C'mon, Pumpkin, let's leave your new shoes on," Aaron said, catching her. "Anna and Elsa wear their shoes, right? And Princess Sofia?"

"No shoes, Aawon." Her smile remained intact even as she attempted to unbuckle her right shoe while he re-buckled her left. "I don' like dem."

"Joan, please?" Aaron begged, but Joan flung off the other shoe.

Mary let out a frustrated sigh and exchanged a look with Aaron. "Peanut, _please_? For Mama? _Please_ keep them on." She knelt and as Aaron fastened the little buckle, Mary slid her daughter's other foot into the tiny, sparkly, purple shoe for the third time.

Joan smiled happily, plucking at her tulle skirt. "Pwetty dwess."

"It's the prettiest dress ever, but you _have_ to wear your shoes." Mary patted her little leg.

"They're very pretty, too," Aaron added.

"No shoes, Mama." Joan shook her head, and feeling the flowered headband shift, reached up to touch it.

Steve exited the groom's room and took in the scene. He looked at his niece with a smile as she sat and tried, once again, to remove a shoe. "Mare, maybe we just let her …"

"Oh, no, big brother. She's walking down that aisle in those adorable shoes Catherine bought her. She can be barefoot for the reception. God knows all the bridesmaids probably will," she said, catching sight of Grace approaching with Elizabeth. She turned to Joan. "Come on, peanut, you loved your shoes yesterday. You said they were 'so pretty.' And Aunt Catherine will be wearing her pretty shoes. Don't you want to be like Aunt Catherine?"

Joan looked around for Catherine. "Ann Caf?"

Grace stepped up and carefully lifted Joan so as not to wrinkle her dress. "Look, Joan, I have my new shoes on. And your mama does, and Aunt Elizabeth." She pointed to each in turn.

Elizabeth smiled. "Ohh, do we have a shoe issue?" she asked with a smile. "May I?" She took Joan from Grace and looked at Mary.

"Please, have at it." Mary grinned and shrugged. "She's being … almost three."

Elizabeth placed Joan's feet on the ground and took her hand. "I know you're a big girl, right?"

Joan nodded happily. "I big. An' I have pwetty dwess." She smoothed her hands down over the tulle with a look of pure joy, and Elizabeth couldn't hold back a smile.

"I know you do. And today is a special day to look pretty. Do you want to go see Aunt Catherine? I bet it's almost time for her to put on her pretty dress."

"See Ann Caf," Joan agreed, and Elizabeth led her to the dressing room, tapping softly before entering. "Sweetheart? I have someone who wants to see you."

Catherine, still clad in her robe, came to the doorway of the anteroom. She clapped at Joan. "Oh, sweetie, look at you with your beautiful headband on now," she said, earning her a happy grin. She stepped back so they could join her and Carrie in the smaller room. She began untying the belt on her robe. "Mom, I'm just about ready to get dressed."

"Oh, let me," Elizabeth said and carefully took the gown from its hangar.

She and Carrie helped Catherine into it as Joan looked on intently.

After Carrie smoothed it down and zipped it, Catherine turned. Elizabeth choked back a tiny sob and moved to hug her daughter tightly. "You look absolutely beautiful. You're breathtaking, sweetheart. Oh, wait till your father sees … "

Joan's eyes grew before she let out a hushed, "Ann Caf _pwincess_ ," at seeing Catherine in the gown.

" _You_ look like a princess, Joan." Catherine bent and kissed her niece's cheek, glancing up at her mom questioningly as she straightened.

'She won't wear her shoes, show her yours,' Elizabeth mouthed, and Catherine lifted the hem of her dress to step into the purple shoes she was wearing.

Carrie smiled. "See, Joan, Aunt Catherine is wearing her purple shoes because they're your Uncle Steve's favorite color," she said with a wink at her best friend.

"Unca Teeve fav'rite?"

"Uncle Steve's favorite." Elizabeth picked the little one up and headed for the door. "Let's go show him how you're wearing purple shoes just like Aunt Catherine. Do you think you can do that … like a big girl?"

Wrapping her arms around Elizabeth's neck, she nodded, still looking back in awe at her aunt in the beautiful gown and purple shoes.

When Elizabeth reentered the hall, Mary and Steve had been joined by Danny. Grace had gone off with Aaron to look at the chapel interior.

"What are we going to tell Uncle Steve?" Elizabeth prompted the little girl in her arms.

"See, pwincess shoes like Ann Caf." She held out her little foot.

"You do have princess shoes." Steve kissed her cheek and leaned in to kiss Elizabeth's. "Thank you."

"What magic did you use?" Mary asked with a grin.

"I let her see Catherine wearing her shoes." She tapped Joan's foot. "And we know these are Uncle Steve's favorite color. Right, Joan?"

At Joan's happy nod she reached for her uncle. "Ann Caf shoes sooo pwetty!"

"So are yours, Joanie." He glanced at Mary. "She's over that whole naked thing, right? She needs to be in her dress going down the aisle."

Danny and Elizabeth chuckled as Mary shook her head. "Even is she wasn't, she's so in love with that dress, it's not a problem. She's totally gonna want to sleep in it tonight."

"Don't see an issue, then." Steve grinned at his niece and bounced her in his arms. "Are you all ready, Joanie?"

Joan nodded and leaned close and said, in what could _almost_ be designated a whisper, "Unca Teeve?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Ann Cath have pwetty undies."

The adults burst into laughter, and Elizabeth winked at her soon to be son-in-law, who was glancing at the ground with a slightly uncomfortable look.

"I'm going back to help Catherine," she said. "Remember princesses keep their shoes on, right, Joan?"

Joan nodded seriously and when Elizabeth was gone, Steve handed her off to his sister because she wanted to find Grace and tell her about 'Ann Caf's shoes'. "Guessing that gave nothing away." Mary giggled as she took Joan to see Grace.

Danny slapped his partner playfully on the back. "Luckiest bastard alive. You ready to become a married man?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Let's do this."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 2 tomorrow!**

Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!

You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line.

And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller


	2. As Long As We Both Shall Live

_Thank you for the amazing response so far!_

 _Please see Author Notes in Chapter 1._

* * *

 _ **Wedding (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)**_

 _ **Chapter 2: As Long As We Both Shall Live**_

Boris couldn't help but smile when his knock on the bride's room door was answered by a beaming Grace Williams.

"I see the bouquets arrived," he said with a nod towards the purple and white flowers in her hand.

"Aren't they pretty?" she bubbled.

Boris nodded. "They are indeed."

"Is everything ok?" Catherine asked as she came up behind Grace.

"Everything is right on schedule and according to plan." Boris smiled. "Of course, once Commander McGarrett sees you in that dress who knows what may happen."

Catherine smiled. "You're very sweet, Boris."

"And you're very beautiful, Catherine," he replied, taking note of her smile at his use of her first name. "It's almost time to get started. Are you and the ladies ready to go?"

Catherine turned to her bridesmaids who all nodded in the affirmative, then back to Boris. "We're ready."

"Very well then. I'll go get everyone organized up front then come back and escort you all to your positions. After that it'll be just like we practiced."

"Sounds good!" Catherine smiled in anticipation.

With a nod, Boris turned and headed down the hall but when he was ten steps away Catherine's voice stopped him.

"Boris?"

He turned towards her. "Yes?"

She grinned. "Hurry back."

* * *

"Can I sneak in here for just a second?" Mary asked as she slid into the small bathroom off the bride's room.

"Sure, do you need to go? Catherine asked. "I was just touching up my lipstick. It can wait."

"No, actually I just need to adjust my bra." Mary raised first one shoulder then the other in an attempt to find some relief. "I think it must be twisted or something. Can you check the back for me, please?"

Catherine placed her lipstick on the side of the sink and lowered the zipper in the back of Mary's dress.

"Yep, it's twisted." She chuckled as she unfastened it. "How does that even happen?"

Mary shook her head. "I have no idea but it probably had something to do with trying to chase a toddler around while getting dressed."

"So you're blaming this on Joan?" Catherine cocked an eyebrow.

"Until she learns to speak in complete sentences and prove me wrong … yes."

Catherine laughed.

Once she untwisted and refastened the bra Catherine zipped the back of Mary's dress and said, "You're good to go."

"Thanks," Mary sighed, instantly more comfortable. She turned to Catherine and bit her lip momentarily. "And since we probably won't get another minute alone before the ceremony, I just wanted to say how happy I am for the two of you. And for myself because I'm gaining the world's most awesome sister-in-law."

Catherine smiled. "Considering my parents have already pretty much adopted you, I think we're technically sisters, too."

"Even better," Mary said with a grin. She sighed happily. "But seriously, you make my brother happier than I ever thought possible. And for that alone I love you. But add in the fact that you're the best friend I ever had and an amazing aunt to my daughter and … look, I know the two of you don't need a ceremony to make it official but this … today … it just feels right. Like a big step for our family."

"I know what you mean," Catherine said as she draped her arm around Mary and turned them so they were looking in the mirror above the sink. "I don't ever want you to doubt, Mary, that you add every bit as much to my life as you say I add to yours."

Mary smiled. "I'm pretty sure that's not true but I appreciate you saying it."

"Just think, pretty soon we may be standing in another bride's room except this time with our roles reversed. You'll be the bride and I'll be the sister."

Mary rolled her eyes. "What? Now that you're about to be a married woman you're gonna start bugging me about being next?"

Catherine shrugged with a smile. "I think it's in the handbook."

"You and my brother planning on having babies right away?" Mary asked, her expression guileless.

"No," Catherine said, surprised. "We've talked about it and … someday … but not right away. What makes you ask?"

"Moms have a handbook too," Mary smirked.

"I'll throw mine away if you throw yours away," Catherine suggested.

"Deal." Mary held up her pinky. "Let's pinky swear."

"Done," Catherine said as she curled her pinky around Mary's and grinned,.

"Excellent. Now let's go get you married."

* * *

"We're going to start seating guests in about 15 minutes," Gus said to Leilani, Gabby and Jenna who were standing just outside the ceremony space holding baskets containing small vials of bubble mixture with a delicate wand attached. "As they make their way in you'll greet them, of course, and make sure they each get bubbles for after the ceremony."

"We're ready," Gabby said with a smile and the others nodded in agreement.

"I think it goes without saying we would prefer there are no bubbles during the ceremony. To that end, maybe with our younger guests we should give the vial to the parents for safe keeping."

"I was way ahead of you on that one," Jenna chuckled.

Gus grinned. "I should have known." His phone buzzed with an incoming text. "Unless I miss my guess," he said as he glanced at the screen, "No, I was right. Miss Lee and Cammie are here. Lieutenant Rollins asked that all of you go to the bride's room for just a minute once she arrived."

"Oh … " Leilani said, surprised. "Okay."

They all smiled, not sure exactly what was going on.

They followed Gus out the doors where they met up with Esther and Cammie and headed off to see Catherine.

A minute later they were standing in front of the bride's room door. Esther gave Cammie the command to stay and it was all the happy dog could do to remain in place when Catherine opened the door.

"Oh, there's my pretty girl," she cooed as she knelt and gave Cammie a kiss. "You look so nice in your collar. Are you ready to show everyone what a good dog you are?"

Catherine looked up at Esther.

"The collar turned out perfect," she said, fingering the beautiful purple flowers around Cammie's neck. "Thank you so much for making it for her."

"My pleasure," Esther smiled. "She's ready to go."

"Excellent." Catherine clapped her hands together. "Before the ceremony starts," she waved the women into the room, "I got you all a little something."

"You didn't have to do that," Leilani said.

"I wanted to," Catherine said in a definitive tone, cutting off any further discussion on the matter.

She handed a brightly colored gift bag to each of the women then turned to Mary holding a smaller bag. "This one is for Joan."

"Oh, Catherine," Jenna said as held up a sparkly silver clutch. "This is beautiful."

"I figured silver goes with almost everything," Catherine explained.

"I'm gonna use this at the reception," Gabby said, holding the clutch against her dress.

"Me too," Esther said. "Thanks so much."

"You're very welcome. Thank you guys for being part of our big day." Catherine turned to Mary. "Joan's is the same, just smaller. I thought it would be so cute with her dress and her shoes and her headband."

Mary nodded. "It'll be adorable. But I think we should wait to give it to her until after the ceremony because once she gets her hands on it there's no way she's gonna let go."

Kaitlyn made her way quietly to her mother's side and tugged on Jenna's hand.

"That purse is really pretty," she said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yes, it is," Jenna smiled.

"Look." She raised her hand to her ear, a look of wonder on her face. "Aunt Catherine got us earrings."

Jenna knelt in front of her youngest daughter. "Those are beautiful."

"I get to keep them," Kaitlyn said in a soft voice.

"That was very nice of Aunt Catherine. Did you thank her?"

Kaitlyn looked at Catherine who smiled softly. "Several times. Both of them."

"Mom, after we get home can I keep these in your jewelry box so nothing happens to them?"

"Of course." Jenna squeezed Kaitlyn's hand. "They're very special. They'll always remind you of Aunt Catherine and Uncle Steve's wedding. Speaking of … " she said as she straightened up. "It's almost time. I think we better get back upstairs."

* * *

Before heading up to get into position, Joseph gave a quick knock on the groom's room door and opened it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, but Steve immediately waved him off.

"Not at all. Please."

Joseph looked at Danny, Chin, John, and Cody. "Gentlemen, I wonder if I might have the room."

Danny nodded in understanding. "Of course. We should find Gus. It's nearly time to get this show on the road. We'll see you out there," he said, nodding to the hall.

Steve gave him an appreciative nod. Joseph waited until the door had closed behind the men before turning to Steve who waited expectantly.

"Well, son, how are you feeling?"

"Like this is the best day of my life," Steve said without hesitation.

Joseph smiled. "Good answer." He nodded. "And I know you absolutely mean that."

"I do," Steve said.

"Appropriate choice of words," Joseph said with a chuckle. His expression sobered slightly. "But you know this is only one day, right? It's an important day … but it's not what makes a marriage."

Steve held his gaze, listening intently.

"You and Catherine already know quite a bit about what it takes to make a relationship work over the long-term. I want you to know that I have no doubt you two will thrive in a marriage of equals. Partners who support and love each other through everything life throws at you."

Steve nodded, still focused on the man in front of him.

"That's what a father wants for his daughter, Steve. For someone to truly see her and to love her for _her_. For the strong, exceptional woman she is."

"I do," Steve said again, his voice sincere.

"I know you do. And I also know that she truly sees _you_ and loves _you_ for the strong, exceptional man _you_ are."

Steve shifted, clearing his throat, momentarily overwhelmed.

"So enjoy today," Joseph said finally with a soft smile. "Take it all in. But remember, it's what comes after that really matters."

"Thank you, Joseph," Steve said finally. "For that and for … for … " His voice trailed off as he struggled to put words to his feelings.

Joseph reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, son. And you're welcome."

* * *

As soon as Steve finished his exchange with Joseph, Gus gathered the groom, the best man and the groomsmen and ushered them to their positions at the front of the ceremony space. They had barely taken their places when Governor Denning approached.

"I thought that guests approaching the groom before the ceremony was frowned upon," Danny muttered to Chin.

"Apparently if your title is 'Governor' the rules don't apply to you," Chin whispered back.

"Governor Denning, glad you could make it, sir," Steve said as he extended his hand.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Denning grinned. "Had to come and see it for myself. Steve McGarrett, tying the knot."

Steve smiled at what he knew was good-natured ribbing. "I'm a lucky man."

"That you are," the Governor agreed. "If I'd met Catherine first there's a good chance she'd be the one heading up the task force and you'd be working for her."

Steve chuckled. "Can't say I'd blame you."

"You know Danny and Chin, of course, but I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Commander John Parker, my friend since our days at the Academy, and Cody Allen."

Governor Denning shook the hands of all four men then paused in front of Cody.

"I've heard a lot about you from the Commander. He tells me you're a very impressive young man."

"Thank you, sir," Cody said with a sideways glance at Steve.

"You're going to be a senior in high school next year?"

"Yes, sir."

"We always need interns at my office who are willing to work hard. You should check into it. It looks pretty impressive on a college application if I do say so myself."

Cody fought to control his excited breathing, but he couldn't keep from smiling widely. "Thank you, sir. I'll … I'll do that."

"Get the Commander to write you a recommendation." Denning smiled then with a twinkle in his eye amended his statement, "Better yet, get the Lieutenant to do it."

"Right," Cody chuckled.

From her position near the back of the room Jenna's heart swelled with pride. She had no idea what the conversation was about but she was mesmerized watching her oldest son, looking so grown up and completely composed, carrying on a conversation with the governor of Hawaii.

She couldn't help but marvel at how much things had changed in a few short years. She'd worked hard to improve her kids' lives, and her own as well, and she was proud of that, but there was no question the doors that had been opened to all of them by way of their friendships with Steve, Catherine and the whole Five-0 team had had a tremendous impact. In material ways for sure, she wasn't sure she'd have gotten their house without Steve giving her such a glowing recommendation, but more importantly as friends, mentors and role models. She knew the influence they were having at this critical period in her children's lives would afford them an amazing boost moving forward.

"Hi, welcome, we're so happy you could make it," she said as she turned to greet Max and Jerry and handed them their bubbles.

"We're not sure which side to sit on," Max informed her. "We're friends with both the bride and the groom."

"Well then, the two of you are very, very lucky." She smiled. "But you can sit wherever you'd like. Steve and Catherine aren't having a bride's side and a groom's side. They'd rather everyone mix like one big happy family."

* * *

Once Boris was satisfied that most of the guests had arrived and were in their seats, he gave the grandmothers and their escorts a five minute warning and went to the bride's room to lead Catherine and the other women to their places.

Being a man who completely understood the power of a good entrance he instructed Catherine to wait around the corner until everyone else was ready.

Nonna and Grandma Ang moved into position with Dylan and Casy as escorts.

Kaitlyn stepped beside Jacob, and the two siblings shared a determined look.

Cammie lined up just as she'd practiced and sat patiently beside Esther waiting for her turn to go down the aisle.

Aaron handed Joan off to Mary and made his way to his own seat.

Finally, Boris went around the corner and signaled Catherine it was time.

Joseph's eyes grew slightly moist at seeing Catherine approach. When she stood next to him and took his hand, they shared a smile. "You're beautiful, sweetheart." He wrapped her in a hug.

"Are you okay?" She adjusted his boutonnière with a soft smile.

He nodded. "You look so much like your mother …"

Catherine kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She couldn't think of a better compliment. "And you look even more handsome than ever."

"Looks like we're about set." Boris stepped up and gestured to the bridal party who was lined up and ready. He gave Catherine a huge smile and little wink, purposely reverting to her rank. "Lieutenant, are you ready?"

Catherine nodded. "So ready." She shared a look with Grace and Carrie as Boris signaled Esther to put Cammie in a stand stay. "All systems go."

Boris nodded to Gus near the front of the chapel, and his assistant cued the string quartet to begin.

As Dylan and Nonna began making their way up the aisle followed by Casey and Grandma Ang, the excitement in the air became even more palpable.

Joseph and Elizabeth smiled at Catherine before moving to their spot.

Catherine shook her head suddenly. "Wait, wait, this isn't right." Everyone turned to look at her.

"Honey, what is it?" Elizabeth asked, stepping back to her side.

Catherine caught her father's eye, and he seemed to read her mind and nodded.

"Mom … " Catherine said and took Elizabeth's hand. "I want you to walk me down the aisle."

Elizabeth looked confused, her eyes going to Joseph. "But what about–"

" _With_ Dad," Catherine explained. "Not instead of."

Elizabeth looked between them, shaking her head slowly in wonder.

Joseph smiled and took her other hand. "This isn't my moment, it's _our_ moment. We raised her together, we should share this moment together."

"My thoughts exactly," Catherine said, squeezing her mother's hand.

Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears. "Ohh, honey." She released their hands in order to wrap Catherine in a tight hug. "I would be honored."

Joseph put a supportive hand on both of their backs, smiling at the two most important women in his life.

Catherine blinked the tears from her own eyes and looked at Boris over her mother's shoulder. "Boris?" she asked.

"Absolutely, Catherine," he said easily. "Whatever you want. And personally, I think it's perfect."

Elizabeth stepped over to Mary, offering to hold Joan, and the little girl went to her willingly.

At Boris' nod, Kono started down the aisle, followed by Mary. Grace and Carrie exchanged a smile and with a glance at Catherine, began their own walk towards the front of the chapel. Grace's smile grew as she saw the expressions on her dad's and Uncle Steve's faces. Taking her place, she turned to see Carrie also smiling happily as she winked at John.

Jacob squared his shoulders as he accepted the small koa bowl from Boris. Inside was a simple platinum wedding ring. Kaitlyn received the same, with Catherine's smaller ring resting inside. Jacob took a deep, shaky breath as he looked down at the bowl. In response, Boris put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"You can do this, Mr. Allen," he said.

Jacob stood a little straighter.

"I'll be right next to you the whole way, Jacob," Kaitlyn said.

He nodded and gave his sister a grateful smile.

Boris stepped back and together the two youngest Allens started down the aisle. Several "Aww"s drifted up from the rows of guests.

Jacob clutched the bowl tightly, holding his breath. They arrived at the front of the chapel, and he exhaled in relief to see the ring was still where it was supposed to be.

Steve smiled at him and held out a hand for the bowl. Jacob, so relieved to have made it with the ring, misinterpreted the gesture and gave Steve a big high five.

There was a ripple of laughter through the chapel, and Jacob looked confused, his eyes searching for Cody.

"Jake," his brother said in a hushed whisper from the end of the line of groomsmen. "The ring."

"Oh yeah!" Jacob said and thrust the bowl toward Steve.

"Thanks, Jacob," Steve said sincerely, smiling at him. He turned his smile on Kaitlyn who handed him her bowl before she took her brother's hand and tugged him toward their seat by Jenna.

At the back of the chapel, Boris motioned for Elizabeth to bring Joan forward.

"Okay, Joan, it's your turn, honey," Elizabeth said, setting her down and giving her the white wicker basket Boris held out. "You're going to walk down to Mama and Uncle Steve, okay? See them, right up there?" Elizabeth pointed to Mary who gave a tiny wave to her daugher.

"Go see Mama," Joan announced and began to walk happily towards Mary while looking down at her dress as it swooshed around her legs. As the music swelled, she glanced up and suddenly noticing the filled chapel, looked around with wide eyes.

She took two more small steps.

And stopped.

Up at the front, Mary motioned for her to keep moving, as did Grace and Steve. Joan looked at her family. Then around at all the people focused squarely on her.

Shaking her head, she backed up and whispered, "No."

Boris knelt quietly beside her and gently encouraged, "Look, Joan, sweet pea, your mama and Uncle Steve are waiting. Can you go up and see them? Throw the flowers for your Aunt Catherine like you did yesterday?" He'd been in similar positions more times than he could count and never lost his cool.

Joan looked at him, her lip quivering, and shook her head. Looking back toward the front she saw a familiar face headed towards her.

"I want Aawon," she said quietly.

Aaron had begun moving from his seat near the front to get to Joan as soon as she'd stopped moving. When he was close enough, she reached out in the universal gesture to be picked up, and he didn't hesitate to comply. Glancing up at Mary who looked a little bit panicked, he whispered, "C'mon, pumpkin, I'll come, too, okay?" She nodded, and he started to place her down gently but she shook her head, clinging to him even as she still held her small basket. "Okay," he said and began to move down the aisle with Joan securely in his arms.

Once she was sure Aaron was going to take her the whole way down the aisle, Joan laid her head on his shoulder lovingly.

Catching Steve's eye, she waved, calling, "Hi, Unca Teeve!"

"Flowers, pumpkin," Aaron whispered into her hair.

She swung her basket in front of him and gleefully began tossing her purple flower petals singing, "F'owers, f'owers, f'owers fo' Ann Caf."

When they reached the front of the chapel, Aaron brought her towards their seat where she settled onto his lap. Steve was grinning at his niece, as was Danny, who gave Mary a little 'no worries' head shake, glancing out at the guests to indicate they were thoroughly charmed.

At the back of the chapel, Cammie received a quick kiss from Catherine. "Time to go to Steve, pretty girl."

Cammie wagged her tail briefly, and as Esther led her to the top of the aisle, Steve gave her the hand signal for ' _come'_. As expected, she walked straight down the center of the chapel, never breaking her focus, and sat perfectly between him and Danny. Steve's whispered, "Good job, Cammie," as he ran a hand over her head, combined with the thumbs up Jacob gave her, had everyone grinning at the large dog in the beautiful purple flowered collar. The guests all murmured how well behaved she was.

Seconds later all eyes turned towards the rear of the chapel, and everyone stood.

Catherine had stepped into view with both her parents.

Seeings their friends and family gathered, the full chapel, and the smiling faces made her eyes moisten, but seeing Steve standing at the front of the room, his focus solely on her, made her breath catch.

He looked relaxed – he wasn't nervous any more than she was – but anticipation and a look of awe were clearly etched on the handsome features she loved so much.

She was sure their groomsmen looked resplendent in their tuxes. That the girls all standing together were beautiful. That the music was lovely. But all Catherine could focus on – all she could see – was Steve. Letting out the breath she'd been holding in excitement, she began to walk.

For his part, Steve forgot to breathe. His eyes had swept over her dress when she'd first appeared. He'd taken in her hair falling in soft waves around her shoulders, the bouquet of flowers in one hand and her arms threaded through each of her parents'. Then his focus had narrowed to her face, and he'd forgotten to breathe.

This was happening.

This was finally happening.

They were finally getting married.

He knew her face better than he knew his own, and he'd never seen it so radiant. The thoughts racing through his head were mirrored there. In the warm, intelligent eyes he'd so often stared into, in the beautiful smile that held both joy and promise.

He loved her so completely in that moment. And he knew intrinsically that the depth of love he was feeling would never diminish. It would grow, just as his feelings had from the first moment he saw her. They would continue to grow, and his heart swelled at the thought.

He suddenly felt two hands clasp his arms from behind and heard a whispered, "Breathe, my friend, breathe," from Danny. "Can't have you passing out before she even gets up here."

Steve exhaled, hoping Danny took his gratitude as given because he wasn't going to turn around. He couldn't take his eyes off Catherine.

Catherine's smile widened as Danny gripped Steve's arms, and she saw him breathe again. His expression morphed into the crooked smile she loved so much. The one he'd given her twenty years ago when they'd met and she told him a favor would cost him. He had clearly expected automatic acquiescence, and his surprise when he didn't get it was almost immediately superseded by amusement, interest, and respect.

Respect.

He had always respected her. Acknowledged and appreciated the fact that she was her own person with dreams, opinions, and talents. Just as she had respected him, _loved him_ , for the very same reasons.

And now here they were. Moments away from marriage. That meeting twenty years ago suddenly felt weightier than it ever had. More momentous. Like destiny. And so did this one.

At eighteen she never would have admitted to believing anything was destiny. Honestly, she still wouldn't. You made your own destiny. And she had. But some things … some things _were_ destined. And this, this moment right now, was one of them.

Steve moved when they were still a few steps from the front of the chapel. He couldn't wait another second. He felt more than saw Joseph's smile at his impatience, and he could picture Elizabeth's warm, amused expression, but he didn't want to look away from Catherine. He didn't want to miss a single flicker of emotion on her beautiful face.

But finally he did when he felt Elizabeth's hand on his arm as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. He smiled and embraced her gratefully. This woman who had accepted him from the moment she met him. Who had loved him like only a mother could. And who had raised the incredible woman he was about to marry.

He turned next to the man who had so clearly, so nobly treated him like a son. Joseph clasped his hand firmly and pulled him into a solid hug. "Remember what I said, Steve," he said quietly as he stepped back. "Take it all in but remember what really matters."

Steve nodded, gripping Joseph's arm in a brief gesture of thanks.

Beside them, Elizabeth pressed her forehead to Catherine's, holding her hands tightly between her own. "I love you, honey," she whispered. "I'm so proud of the woman you've become. And I'm so, _so_ happy for you."

"Mom," Catherine whispered, tears welling in her eyes, lost for words. She wrapped her arms around her mother, her heart full of gratitude for the woman who had always inspired and supported her. "I love you."

With a final hug, Elizabeth released her, turning her gently toward Joseph.

He held out his arms. "Come here," he said quietly.

Before she could do so, Carrie moved in swiftly to relieve her of her bouquet with a simple wink for her best friend who smiled gratefully and fully embraced her father.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," he murmured into ear. "You have brought me so much joy. From the moment you were born." He tightened his arms around her. "I wish you nothing but happiness, and I know that's what you'll have."

She sniffed audibly. "I love you, Dad. Thank you for being my hero." She shook her head. "That's never going to change."

He closed his eyes briefly and finally released her. He smiled. "Now, go on," he said, nodding toward Steve. "Marry that SEAL. Your other hero."

She beamed at him through her tears and turned to Steve who closed his hands around hers.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ohh, yes," she said with certainty. "Let's do this."

Joseph and Elizabeth took their seats hand-in-hand as Steve and Catherine stepped up onto the dais in front of Lieutenant Delaney.

The chaplain smiled at them and looked out at the chapel, inhaling a deep breath to begin. "Friends, we–"

Before he could say another word, Steve leaned down and kissed Catherine. Her eyes fluttered closed in surprise, and she raised a hand to his cheek as she smiled into the kiss.

The chapel filled with laughter, cheers, and one emphatic, "Hoo ya!"

Danny shook his head, a gigantic grin plastered on his face. "Is there anyone here who DIDN'T see that coming?" he called out above the noise.

More laughter followed, and Steve straightened. He glanced at Delaney who regarded him with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry," Steve said, in a tone that clearly conveyed he was anything but. "Carry on."

"Are you sure?" he asked wryly.

Steve paused, glancing back at Catherine who gave him a look mixed with amusement and admonishment.

He grinned and nodded at the chaplain. "I'm sure."

Delaney straightened and looked back to those gathered in the chapel. He threw a quick look back at Steve, then began again.

"Friends, we come together today in the presence of God to witness the marriage of Catherine Rollins and Steve McGarrett. Many of you know that I served with Catherine on the Enterprise, but I've only recently had the pleasure of meeting Steve and seeing the two of them together. And as I think we _all_ just witnessed, rarely have there been two people more ready to be married."

Light laughter rippled through those assembled, and Steve remained unapologetic as he smiled at Catherine, her hands once again in his.

"Today marks not only the beginning of their marriage, but the culmination of the love they have nurtured and shared together for many years. Today they embark on a life built on mutual respect, trust, and love.

As 1 Corinthians tells us _, 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres.'_ " He looked at Steve and Catherine. "From what I understand, you know a thing or two about persevering."

At their smiles of acknowledgement, he continued, "Marriage is not a sprint, or even a marathon, but a lifelong journey, and one not to be undertaken lightly or with any reservations. In coming together today, you affirm that you have no such reservations, but rather embrace the challenge, the spirit, and the beauty of matrimony."

Their smiles widened.

"So with those words in mind … Catherine, do you take Steve to be your husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to love and cherish him, for all the days of your life?"

Catherine's eyes locked on Steve's as she answered, "I do," without any hesitation.

"Steve, do you take Catherine as your wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to love and cherish her, for all the days of your life?"

"I do," he replied, his voice clear and strong.

"As you have both stated your intentions to be married, I will now ask you confirm your vows by repeating after me." Delaney turned first to Catherine and smiled encouragingly. " 'I, Catherine, take you, Steve, to be my lawfully wedded husband.' "

Her hands tightened around Steve's as she intoned, "I, Catherine, take you, Steve, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

" 'To have and to hold, from this day forward,' " Delaney continued.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward … "

" 'For better or for worse …' "

"For better or for worse … " she said, her voice never wavering despite the tears in her eyes.

" 'For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health …' "

"For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health … "

" 'As long as we both shall live.' "

"As long as we both shall live," she finished with a radiant smile.

Delaney nodded and turned to Steve.

" 'I, Steve, take you, Catherine, to be my lawfully wedded wife.' "

Steve swallowed, holding Catherine's gaze. "I, Steve, take you, Catherine, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"' To have and to hold-–' "

Steve stepped closer to Catherine and continued without prompting, "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

Delaney smiled and gave a slow nod.

"You will now exchange rings which will serve as a powerful symbol of your commitment to each other. I understand you've had them engraved with a saying that is important to you, a part of the saying on each of the rings, correct?" At their nod, he recited, " ' _Love is friendship set on fire_.' " He smiled. "It's not 1 Corinthians, but it's about as good a definition as I've heard. And for the two of you, it perfectly epitomizes the strong foundation of friendship that keeps you grounded, and the passionate feelings of love you share."

Steve entwined their fingers and squeezed briefly, knowing they would soon let go, albeit briefly.

"Catherine," Delaney said, and nodded to the bowl on his right.

Catherine released Steve's hands and took the wedding band from the bowl on the altar beside her. She reached for Steve's left hand.

"Please place the ring on Steve's finger and repeat after me. 'I give you this ring as a symbol of my enduring love and commitment.' "

Catherine slid the ring onto Steve's finger and clasped his hand in both of hers. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my enduring love and commitment."

"Steve," Delaney prompted.

Steve took the ring from the bowl at his side, inhaling deeply as he placed it on Catherine's finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my enduring love and commitment."

Their hands once more joined, they waited for the chaplain to continue, their eyes never straying from each other's.

"Though you are now joined forever by the bonds of matrimony, I ask that you always remember you are individuals. Respect each other's thoughts and ideas, and your marriage will be stronger for it."

Both their responding looks conveyed complete agreement.

"In so much as you have agreed to live together in matrimony, have promised to love each other through these vows, and have symbolized your commitment through the exchanging of rings, I now pronounce you … husband and wife."

He stepped back expectantly, and given the earlier display of impatience, was surprised when Steve made no move to kiss his bride. Chuckling, he asked, "Well, Commander, what are you waiting for?"

Catherine grinned. "Yeah, Commander, what are you waiting for?"

"I … " Steve began softly, a look of amazement on his face. He stepped closer, his voice now even quieter, just for her. "I want the first time I kiss you as your husband to be special."

Catherine blinked back tears, tilting her head with a soft smile, and answered just as quietly with complete sincerity, "They're all special, Steve."

His breath caught, and without waiting another second he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss filled with love and devotion. The culmination of a twenty year history, and the beginning of a long, long future.

He released her hands so he could hold her around the waist, and she slid hers up his lapels to cradle his face gently as the chapel erupted into cheers and applause, whistles and joyful exclamations.

As they slowly parted, breaking the kiss reluctantly, they remained close, breathing slowly together. Steve rested his forehead on hers, his eyes still closed, and whispered, "Married."

"Married," she whispered back, her smile stretching wide even as tears escaped her closed eyelids.

He straightened enough to press a lingering kiss to her brow and finally leaned back to look at her.

Her smile was infectious, and he grinned back, taking her hands once more in his. They both looked at Lieutenant Delaney, nodding their gratitude to him, before turning to face the still cheering room.

Laughing happily, Danny clapped Steve on the back as Catherine took her bouquet back from Carrie, sharing a smile with her best friend and then Grace over her shoulder.

Steve squeezed her hand and together, they took their first steps as husband and wife.

* * *

They reached the back of the chapel, turning the corner, and for a moment, the cheers faded from their immediate consciousnesses so that all they could sense was each other.

"Catherine–" he choked out, and she reeled him in for another heartfelt kiss.

Leaning back slowly, she smiled happily. "You were saying … ?"

He pulled her back to him, whispering against her lips, "I love you."

She couldn't help but grin, shifting back just enough to tease, "You know I got that, about halfway through the ceremony … "

He grinned back. "Did you?"

"I did." She closed the small gap and kissed him again. " _I love you_ ," she whispered fervently before the sounds of approaching feet reached their ears.

"You did it!" Grace squealed, releasing Danny's arms to run to her beloved aunt and uncle. She threw her arms around them, and they laughed, hugging her back.

Catherine kissed the top of her head. "Happy tears?" she asked, smiling in Grace's tear-streaked face.

"The happiest!"

"Short and to the point," Danny said, nodding approvingly with a huge smile still plastered on his face. "Very you."

Steve grinned at him.

"Come here, you big animal!" Danny wrapped him in a hug, thumping him on the back before turning to the bride. "And you … gorgeous! You know you're stuck with him now, right?" he teased, embracing her.

"Not stuck at all," she said, smiling at Steve.

"EEEEEEE!" It was now Carrie's squeal they heard, and Danny barely had time to step back before she launched herself at Catherine. "You're married! _Married!_ "

They rocked together, laughing joyously, as John and Steve shook hands and shared a quick, sincere one-armed hug.

Chin and Mary appeared next, and Steve didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his sister who whispered, "I'm _so_ happy for you."

Touched by the genuineness in her voice, he held her tighter and answered in kind. "Thank you, Mare."

Chin's wide smile encompassed them both, and he hugged first Catherine and then Steve.

"Your dad would've loved that," he said, clasping Steve's arm meaningfully.

Steve swallowed, nodding. "Thanks, Chin."

"Ohh, sistah, that was beautiful," Kono said, wiping a tear from her cheek before wrapping her arms around Catherine. "Good call on the waterproof mascara."

"That … " Cody started. "That was … "

"I know," Steve said, pulling him into a hug. "And I'm glad you were there with me."

"You're married married MARRIED!" Jacob cried boisterously, jostling his way through the adults with Kaitlyn bouncing excitedly behind in the path he had created.

"MAW-WIED!" Joan echoed from Aaron's arms.

Elizabeth and Joseph appeared and immediately enveloped their daughter between them. "Beautiful, honey," Elizabeth whispered. "A beautiful, perfect ceremony."

Once the grandmothers and their escorts arrived, sharing hugs with the bride and groom, Boris appeared behind the group and, exchanging a quick nod with Joseph, said, "If I could have you all move outside now, the rest of the guests will join you for a special moment." He smiled meaningfully. " _Another_ one."

Steve and Catherine exchanged a look, identically confused expressions on their faces, but joined hands once again and followed Boris.

Once all the guests had made their way outside the ceremony space and into the bright sunlight of a warm, Hawaiian afternoon, Joseph asked for their attention.

Catherine looked at him quizzically, along with four strangers surrounding him, two on either side, but then realized this must be the surprise he'd been working on. She leaned into Steve's side – her _husband's_ side – and smiled at her father.

"When I was a boy I heard about a Native American legend that involved butterflies and their ability to grant wishes. I was very young at the time and thought I'd always remember, with that confidence that only young people have." He chuckled. "The rest of us have learned to write things down, and sadly when I wanted to pass the legend along to Catherine I couldn't recall the whole thing. This was, of course, before the age of Google."

"The struggle was real," Danny snorted.

"It certainly was," Joseph agreed.

"When Catherine called to let us know she and Steve were getting married I started thinking about the legend again. And this time the answers I sought were only a few keystrokes away. So if you'll indulge me for just a second …" He pulled out a small piece of paper and began to read

" _If anyone desires a wish to come true they must first capture a butterfly and whisper their wish to it. Since a butterfly can make no sound, the butterfly can not reveal the wish to anyone but the Great Spirit who hears and sees all._

 _In gratitude for giving the beautiful butterfly its freedom, the Great Spirit always grants the wish. So, according to legend, by making a wish and giving the butterfly its freedom, the wish will be taken to the heavens and be granted._

We have gathered to grant Steve and Catherine all our best wishes and with the knowledge that one simple act will ensure that all these wishes will be granted."

Joseph stepped back, taking his wife's hand, and nodded to the people standing on either side of him who carefully removed the white covers from the boxes at their feet and set one hundred Monarch butterflies free.

The wedding guests watched in awe as the butterflies fluttered into the air, some landing immediately on the foliage, some flying high exploring their new surroundings, and a few landing bravely on the shoulders of the guests.

"Dad, that was … amazing," Catherine said through tears as she embraced her father. "I can't believe you arranged that. Wasn't that amazing, Steve?"

"Absolutely," he said as he kissed her temple.

Grace watched the butterflies ascend, one hand covering her mouth in wonder.

"Joseph planned an outstanding surprise, hmm?" Danny wrapped an arm around his breathless daughter.

She turned to him with a huge smile. "I know I sound like Jacob, but that was the best thing _ever_."

"Bet Joseph would love to hear that you think so." Danny nodded at where Catherine was embracing her father a few yards away, the two talking softly as he wiped a tear from his daughter's cheek.

"It was such an awesome surprise." She gestured at Joseph and Catherine. "Look at Auntie Cath's face. And, oh, Danno, just _look_ at Uncle Steve."

Catherine was beaming as she glanced at where the butterflies had dispersed into the sky. While a teary Elizabeth stepped up to hug her husband and daughter, Steve stood next to Catherine, watching her joy with an expression of unequivocal love.

"I'm gonna tell Uncle Joseph right now," Grace said, nodding in their direction.

Danny grinned at how happy every detail of the day was making Grace. "Go, I'll catch up in a sec."

She looked at him with dancing eyes. "Danno?"

"Yeah, Monkey?"

"Auntie Cath has the _second_ best father ever." She wrapped him in a hug, and Danny cleared his throat as he placed a kiss on his daughter's head.

"That's perfect 'cause he's got the _second_ best _daughter._ " The smile on Danny Williams' face as his eyes slowly followed her across the lawn was bright enough to outshine the sun

As Grace approached the group she heard Joseph say, "Make as many wishes as you want, both of you." There was a twinkle in his eye. "I know this works. Because when you left home for the Naval Academy I made at least a hundred wishes for you and as I stand here right now I can honestly say every one has come true."

"That was an awesome surprise, Uncle Joseph," Grace said happily as she hugged first him and Elizabeth then Steve and Catherine.

Catherine leaned her cheek on Steve's shoulder and soaked in the sight of the magnificent butterflies until Joan's excited squeals cut though the excited oohs and aahs of the other guests.

"Unca Jo-sef! You make budderplies! Ma-ma! Aa-won! Budderplies!"

"Should we try to catch one and make a wish?" Joseph asked as he held out his arms, and Joan came to him immediately.

"Yes!"

"Okay, let's go then. Maybe Grace and Aunt Elizabeth will help us."

"We'd love to." Elizabeth and Grace smiled as they, along with Joseph and Joan, began walking slowly towards a clump of bushes near the front of the building.

As their guests milled around watching the kaleidoscope of butterflies, Steve and Catherine miraculously found themselves momentarily alone.

He maneuvered her in front of him so he could join their left hands together, feeling the clink of their rings. She leaned back against him, and he raised their hands to his mouth and kissed her palm before resting his cheek against her hair.

They exhaled together, the swell of emotions inside them ready to burst.

She turned in his arms and reached up to cradle his face. "To have and to hold … "

He dipped his head in for a kiss and just before their lips touched, he whispered, " _Always._ "

* * *

 _Reception to follow. The first of two chapters will post tomorrow on Sammy's account!_

 _Check our tumblr (mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com) later today for pictures of dresses, flowers, and more!_


End file.
